


Ибо они утешатся

by Yozhik



Category: Sagaen om Isfolket | Legend of the Ice People - Margit Sandemo
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ибо они утешатся

Наверное, следовало бы печалиться, но сил у Кристы остаётся ровно на вздох облегчения. Больше она никому ничего не должна, и плевать, что для этого пришлось наконец-то умереть; и уже можно не завидовать матери, у которой хватило духу намного раньше.  
Она совсем по-земному оступается и виснет на руке Линде-Лу, забыв, что может лететь; да зачем – сейчас, когда он рядом, он поддержит, он настоящий; они равно живы.

Криста отпихивает в сторону подушку, пристраивает голову на плечо Линде-Лу и сонно мурлычет какую-то песенку.  
– Просто мне хорошо, – отвечает она на его озадаченный взгляд.  
Даже в этом мире им в окно подмигивает земная озорная луна.


End file.
